


Good to Be Back

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Being Yourself, Big Ideas, Bully Bromance Breakup, Creative Withdrawals, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inventing Withdrawals, One Shot, inventing, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um Phineas? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh. Yeah. I’m fine. I was just calling to…well, um, I-I guess I was calling to apologize.”</p><p>“Apologize for what?”</p><p>“Well, Ferb and I weren’t at our inventing best today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> So this was sitting on my flashdrive for awhile. I recently ran across it, was inspired to finish it, and decided to post it up. It takes place after Bully Bromance Breakup. So sometime later that afternoon.

“Ew. I can’t believe I touched Buford’s underwear.” Isabella grimaced, wiping her hands on a towel before running them under the water again. “Well, here’s hand washing number two.”

As she finished soaping up, her phone rang. Rinsing off the rest of the soap, she quickly dried her hands before answering. “Hey Phineas. Why ya callin?"

“Oh. Uh, hi Isabella.”

She held the phone away from her ear, staring at it before bringing it back. “Um Phineas? Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. I’m fine. I was just calling to…well, um, I-I guess I was calling to apologize.”

“Apologize for what?”

“Well, Ferb and I weren’t at our inventing best today.”

“Phineas, what are you talking about?! You guys built an ice chalet! In like two minutes!”

“Well yeah, we did do that. But there were so many other things we could have built: spring-loaded boots, hydrochloric unicycles, the MegaPants…”

Isabella smirked into the phone. “You mean when you were having inventing withdrawals?”

“Don’t laugh Isabella.” He sighed. “Ferb and I wanted to invent something so bad. But Baljeet wouldn’t let us! It was so frustrating!”

“Phineas, calm down.”

“I-I’m sorry Isabella. It’s just…I could’ve built all those things today and, well, I couldn’t.” He paused. “Like the mega pants. Those could’ve worked right?”

She calmly cradled the phone on her shoulder as she walked into her bedroom. “I think the mega pants were a great idea.”

“See?!”

Isabella sat down on the bed. “Phineas, Baljeet didn’t want you to build anything. He wanted to climb that mountain all by himself.” She smiled. “So you honored his request and didn’t build anything.”

“I know! But the mountain climbing would have been so much easier!”

“He didn’t want it to be easy.”

“But—but…”

She couldn’t stop herself from giggling. “You sound like Candace.” A slight pause came over the other end of the line. “Phineas?”

“I sound like Candace?”

“Little bit.”

“Oh.”

“That’s not a bad thing you know. I didn’t mean to laugh; it just sounded so much like her.” Isabella could have sworn she heard a smile in his voice as he answered.

“Yeah, I’ve been told that a few times. Mostly by Mom’s friends.” He sighed. “But Isabella, I still don’t get why Baljeet didn’t want to take the easy route to the mountain. The things we could have built—“

“Some people have to do things the hard way; it gives them a sense of accomplishment. For you and Ferb, things come easy. Not everything comes easy for Baljeet; he was feeling invigorated by not having Buford on his tail. He wanted to accomplish something big Phineas. And you honored that.” She paused. “You were being a good friend to him. Just like you are to everybody else.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” Isabella rummaged through a desk drawer, pulling out a nail file. “Maybe you guys weren’t at your inventing best today, but I bet Baljeet was happy. After he climbed the mountain on his own and made up with Buford that is.”

“I guess…” the red head was quiet for a moment and she let him think as she sat down on the bed, beginning to file her nails. “You know…there’s still some daylight left. I bet Ferb and I could still build a few of those inventions. You know, just to say we built them.”

“Sure.”

“Call you back in a little bit Isabella; Ferb and I have a few things to build.” Without waiting for a reply, the line clicked off.

Isabella smiled fondly at the phone. “That’s the Phineas Flynn I fell in love with.” She paused. “I wonder what inventions they’re building?”

* * *

_Later..._

“Okay Ferb, just a few more springs and these boots should be good to go.” The red head looked up, watching as his brother rummaged around the garage. “We have enough springs right? Seriously, I don’t think I could handle not having supplies today.”

Ferb set four springs on the workbench, patting his brother’s shoulder.

“Thanks Bro. Now if you would screw those springs onto that boot, I’ll take care of the other—“

“Phineas?”

His face lit up as he threw the screwdriver and springs back on the workbench, racing into the yard. “Isabella!”

“Hey Phineas, whatcha do—“ she was cut off as the red head grabbed her hand, hauling her towards the garage.

“I’m so glad you came over!” He let go of her hand as he entered the garage, motioning to various inventions. “Check it out Isabella; Ferb and I made the MegaPants!” He went to demonstrate, only to pause. “Wait. We have to do this the right way.”

Isabella bit back a giggle as her friend held the pants aloft, Ferb standing beside him.

“May we present…the MegaPants!” Ferb tooted an imaginary horn, unfurling a blueprint as his brother demonstrated. “Y’see, these hydraulic pistons will walk you up any surface with ease. Be they mountain surface or other. Ferb?”

Ferb slipped the pants on, walking over to the side of the garage, putting a foot on the wall. He bent down, flipping a switch near the waistband and the pants gave off a series of pops and hisses as he started walking up the wall.

“Whoa! Cool!” Isabella watched with amazement as Ferb walked all the way up the wall, walking across the ceiling before walking down the opposite wall back down to the floor.

“And of course, these.” Phineas held up the springs and boot. “Just a few quick adjustments…a couple screws…making sure they’re tight…” he screwed in one last screw, testing the springs before setting both boots on the ground and stepping into them. He crouched down before springing up, bouncing out of the garage. “Woo-hoo!”

“Phineas! Be careful!” She ran outside, watching as the red head bounced around the backyard. “Phineas!”

“What?” He bounced over, coming to a stop in front of her. “No worries Isabella; I put a height limit failsafe on them. That way, we won’t be able to jump to high. Also, the boots can detect when to stop. You know, so you don’t run into someone.”

She grinned. “Phineas, these are amazing! Are these what you guys wanted to build earlier?”

“Well, some of them. This is just a sampling. We would have built more, but it’s starting to get dark. We’ll probably build the others sometime tomorrow or later this summer. For now…” he walked over so he was standing next to her, reaching down and pulling off the boots. “Ahhh…”

“Phineas?”

“That feels great. Had to get that out of my system.”

“We both did.” Ferb walked over, smiling at Isabella.

She slung an arm around Ferb’s shoulders, doing the same to Phineas. She looked between the two of them. “Well, it’s nice to have you guys back.”


End file.
